1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting element used for an organic light emitting display device is a self-emitting element having a light emitting layer formed between two electrodes thereof, that is, a cathode and an anode. In the organic light emitting element, electrons from the cathode and holes from the anode are injected into the light emitting layer and combined to generate excitons and light is emitted when the excitons are dropped from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light emitting display device using the organic light emitting element is classified into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to its light emitting direction and divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to its driving method.
The top-emission type organic light emitting display device includes an anode disposed at the bottom thereof and formed of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) and a cathode located at the top thereof and formed of Al. The top-emission type organic light emitting display device has a high cathode resistance due to its thin cathode, and thus a ground voltage increases so as to raise a driving voltage and display quality is deteriorated due to uneven luminance. Accordingly, a dummy ground line was formed in a bezel area between a display and a scan driver to prevent the driving voltage from increasing and prevent the display quality from decreasing. However, a conventional dummy ground line formed in the bezel area was thick and wide, and thus the bezel area increased to result in difficulty in designing a compact display device.